One Piece Wiki talk:Missing References
Page Wouldn't this page be better as a Crew, not a list? 23:06, May 8, 2019 (UTC) We have template:No References if you didn't already know.-- 23:34, May 8, 2019 (UTC) That template solves nothing and what crew?Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:45, May 8, 2019 (UTC) The template does exactly what we need to: tell us what needs to be referenced (without overusing template:Confirm). Nova is referring to the Reference Crew, where this would be better suited. 00:46, May 9, 2019 (UTC) I have talked to User:Awaikage about this. He is an admin and the only one from said reference crew who is still active and it was his suggestion to make a list. To sum up answers and what I talked about with kage: The point to the page, the points to the statement, however pointing it out does little to solve or help solving it. This list is linked at the Confirm category page and it's purpose is to differ between hard to find references and non existing references by giving all wiki users an attempt to see and help find sources for the information before it is deemed speculation. Rhavkin (talk) 04:08, May 9, 2019 (UTC) You don't get to create new rules. SeaTerror (talk) 17:55, May 9, 2019 (UTC) First of all, says who? I had an idea to improve to wiki, ran it by an admin and he agreed. Despite what you wrongfully made yourself believe, you do not get a say in every matter. This way the missing information is not just flagged, but also fixed, and if someone can't fixed, then it is brought up here as a way to ask for help and or inform about a speculative statement that needs to be taken care of. Second, I did not made any rule, the month rule was an idea you brought up to my attention, and this is not "a month since added" it's "a month since the source can't be found" How would you classify a statement on this wiki that has no base in any reliable source? Third and finally, SaaTerror, you had gotten yourself a reputation as the wiki naysayer, so anything you are against to only means it's a good idea. For years you have been warned against your attitude and your talk page ways and you've yet to make any significant change. "You don't get to create new rules" isn't a productive comment. If you have something of value to say, just say it. For example, you could have said "I don't think the time limits are fair" or "Not being able to find the source doesn't mean it's automatically speculation" and then it would be even more productive to not only object, but also give a different approach like "instead of deleting, shouldn't we start a forum or a talk for each missing reference". Communication is impotent for a stable community which is what this wiki is trying to be. Rhavkin (talk) 18:11, May 9, 2019 (UTC) ST, I assume you are referring to the "if it's not changed in one month it should be deleted" statement. Are you opposed to it because it is flawed, or because Rhavkin (with Kage's input) created it? Information, particularly big pieces, should not remain unsourced on articles for a long period of time. For as long as the wiki existed I don't think there has been any official designation on how to handle unsourced information, and imo this step is a good one toward ensuring no false information lingers on the wiki. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:52, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Okay, let's not argue with ST, that never gets us anywhere. I may not have been too active lately, but I do have some problems about here. How could we find a reference to that concept art image? That was there for a long time unsolved, should we just delete the entire trivia and the related image there since it seems unsubstantiated? (Using that as an example.) 03:13, May 10, 2019 (UTC) I think the main issue here is the image source, otherwise referencing that information is easy. However it came from another fan site so it a dead end. I did found this in Rainbow animation guide book, but I don't speak or read Japanese and I relay on Google Translate, so If any one can translate so we can maybe replace the image for something credible and have a proper source. Rhavkin (talk) 04:12, May 10, 2019 (UTC) :Okay, I did some digging (and google searching) and found this, Apparently there is a book that isn't on One Piece Merchandise and that is where the image came from. The problem is that it is very old so finding it would be near impossible, and that might be worth a whole project someday. I don't know how you'd like to take it from here (remove the trivia, replace the image, start a project, or something else...) and I can't do much more then that. Rhavkin (talk) 04:39, May 10, 2019 (UTC) Everything that is on the guidebook has been discussed and even voted on at one point. That's why you don't get to decide new rules. Also that Eric image is clearly the source since you can see him filing his nails. That's the same reason why appearance sections don't get referenced. The only time it is valid to add a confirmation tag on a section like trivia is when there's a claim but no image was provided to back it up. Same with episode pages and claiming there are animation errors that need images. SeaTerror (talk) 17:51, May 11, 2019 (UTC) I guess the most plausible step is to source the image with the animation guide provided by Rhavkin (thanks for the research, by the way). The simple source would be "Rainbow Animation Guide Book" or something. I mean, if we can't find the book, then it'd be too much of a hassle to go too deep into this thing. 21:59, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Animation errors are simple to screenshot. You just need to watch the episode for it that's listed under the anime notes section. Some of them even have timestamps posted. SeaTerror (talk) 22:03, May 11, 2019 (UTC)